


First Love

by SummerStormFlower



Category: Original Work
Genre: Falling In Love, Falling Out of Love, First Love, Love, Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: These are poems about falling in love for the first time, breaking up, and falling out of love. -Inspired by my own first love
Comments: 54
Kudos: 2





	1. What burns like a fire?

What burns like a fire,  
flows like a river,  
is as clear as the sky,  
and as lush as the grass,  
is like a sweet drop of sunshine,  
and gentle like the first snowfall of winter?  
What makes me blush to the tips of my toes?  
What makes me grin as big as the moon?  
What makes my heart dance with the excitement of a newborn lamb?  
When you hug me, did you know that I want to hang on forever?  
When you hold my hand, did you know that I feel alive,  
bursting at the seams with vitality?  
When you smile at me, did you know I feel warm,  
like I might melt?  
It's because it's you,  
it's because it's me,  
it's because it's love.


	2. I said we'd draw stars

I said we'd draw stars  
and that's just what we're gonna do,  
We're gonna pull the night sky down,  
and dot it with silver markers,  
We'll dance on the rings of Saturn,  
we'll fly through the Milky Way  
with bread and honey  
and wash it down with strawberry flavoured milk,  
then we'll paint planets  
with the lakes on the sun,  
dripping gold on our fingers

"You've got some on your nose.  
Oh, now it's all over me too!"

We'll shimmer yellow,  
sunflowers in space,  
leaving a lacquered trail in our wake  
And when we're tired and sweaty,  
we'll get ice cream at Pluto  
and laugh at our blue tongues.  
I said we'd draw stars  
and that's just what we're gonna do.


	3. Chapter 3

I drove all night  
just to see you  
I'm sleep-deprived,  
cranky,  
and need a ten foot cup of coffee,  
but I don't regret  
all the yawning  
or the idiot who swore at me  
or the raccoon that ran in front of me  
I'd do it all again  
to see you.


	4. Chapter 4

Missing you  
feels like I've lost my milestone.  
Like the world  
has lost its colour and sound.  
Like I'm missing  
a part of me.  
My heart doesn't beat like it does  
when I'm with you.  
I don't feel any joy at all.  
It's dull,  
exhausting,  
empty.  
It hurts all over.  
I can't feel the sun on me.  
It hurts to look at the stars  
without you beside me.  
My eyes are an ocean.  
That's what missing you  
feels like.


	5. Chapter 5

Love of my soul  
pearl among diamonds  
I can't get you out of my head  
so I'll embrace you  
let you and the feelings in with open arms  
I love you  
more than the blue sky  
than the earthly dirt  
I love you  
more than the rocks and wood,  
forests, waters, and seashells  
You empower me  
make me laugh  
make me feel safe  
It's embarrassing  
so much so, I surprise myself  
and sometimes it hurts  
but I don't mind  
not at all  
not one bit.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm filled with exuberance and light.  
I am calm.  
I'm happy.  
I see you.  
And I've grown angelic wings, soaring.  
Heart's beating as fast as a train.  
The ocean, my ocean  
is relaxed,  
energy saved for  
either the next bout of laughter,  
or storm of brokenness.  
Can you feel it?  
The emotion radiating off of me?  
I can feel yours.  
It's beautiful.


	7. Chapter 7

Describing love is hard.  
It's like you're a dove that's been caged,  
then you're suddenly set free into the sky.  
It's tranquility.  
It's a flower fully bloomed in the moonlight.  
It's beautiful.

When you hold my hand,  
I feel a spark in my chest.

When you hug me,  
I wanna stay like that forever.

It's fireflies playing with little kids.  
Walking along a shoreline.  
The sun setting.  
Perfection.  
And you hold it to your heart because it's important.

It's so many things.


	8. Chapter 8

I walked by a riverbank one day  
and I found a seashell.  
It was covered in dirt,  
so I took it home  
and cleaned it  
and it was beautiful.

I walked by a hill one day  
and I saw a boy.  
He was a total stranger.  
So I got to know him  
and I fell in love with him  
and it was beautiful.


	9. Chapter 9

I had a dream last night.  
We got married out of high school,  
started our life,  
fought,  
made up,  
fixed things,  
and we were proud of our home.  
A crappy little apartment,  
filled with my notebooks  
and your video games  
because it was ours.  
Then I woke up.  
It was cool.


	10. Chapter 10

Picture this  
me and you  
in a cabin  
just me and you  
in front of the fire  
talking  
laughing  
holding onto each other  
no worries  
no fears  
no one to judge us  
just me and you  
and my hair is long  
and my glasses are off  
and I'm smiling  
and I'm just so, so happy  
and I'm wondering if you are too.


	11. Chapter 11

I miss you  
I really miss you  
I can't wait to see your smile  
hear your voice  
and be in your arms  
I just want to hug you so badly now  
you have me under a spell, I swear  
I miss you so much  
And I just want to be by your side.


	12. Chapter 12

If I could be reborn,  
I'd want to be me again  
so I could meet you  
and fall in love with you all over again.


	13. Chapter 13

When I am down,  
you lift me up.  
Your smile is what I live for,  
your hug is what I yearn for,  
the yin to my yang.  
My light  
my hope  
my love.  
The icing to my cake,  
the rabbit's carrot,  
weird comparison  
I know  
but you get what I mean.


	14. Chapter 14

Playing air hockey  
and the puck keeps flying off the table  
Remember?  
Looking in each other's eyes  
and laughing our heads off.  
I wish it could be like that forever.  
Sometimes when I see you,  
all I wanna do is kiss you.  
But then I get shy  
and I don't do it.  
I miss you.  
I love you.


	15. The Littlest Weirdest Things She Does

It's the littlest weirdest things she does  
that makes me fall for her  
time and time again.  
How she taps her foot on the edge of each step of the stairs  
when the lights are out,  
how she zones out everything and stares into the distance  
when she's thinking,  
how she hangs upside down off the couch  
like it's how everybody normally sits,  
how she came to our wedding dressed in pajamas  
because she refused to wear a wedding dress  
like her grandparents wanted her to.  
She's the only person I know  
who'd go to meet the queen of England  
in a pair of ripped jeans.  
And she's my little weirdo.


	16. Miss You Texts

Missing you,  
laughing at funny cat videos on YouTube.  
Missing you,  
playing tennis by myself outside.  
Missing you,  
skipping stones across the lake.  
Missing you,  
a Good Morning text on Monday,  
a Good Night one on Tuesday,  
an I Love You on Sunday.  
It feels strange.  
Missing you,  
watching a movie alone.  
Missing you,  
putting groceries in the wrong cart by accident.  
Missing you,  
a How Are You on Wednesday,  
an I'm Doing Good on Thursday,  
an I'm Thinking Of You on Friday.  
I don't like how it feels.  
A You're The Love Of My Life,  
I'm Dreaming Of You  
and I Miss You on Saturday.  
I miss you too, but it's okay  
because when I get to see you,  
it's so much more special.


	17. The Way You Look At Me

You're looking at me like that again.  
Like what I'm about to say  
will make stars fall.  
Like I am a relic of beauty that  
you want to hold forever.  
Like I am the centre of the world.  
I lose my voice when you look at me like that.  
My whole train of thought just stops.  
It feels like you are staring right into my soul,  
and...well...  
it's embarrassing.  
I am like jelly under your gaze.  
You pick me part  
and examine each piece  
for hours on end.  
You look at me  
like I am an ancient artifact.  
And perhaps  
to you,  
I am.


	18. Love's A Drug

Missing you gets harder each time I see you.  
Missing you hurts more  
with every soft whisper,  
every electrifying touch,  
every sweet kiss.  
Missing you just keeps getting harder and harder  
the more I see you.  
Missing you just hurts more and more  
every time we hold hands.  
Savouring each precious, short moment we have together  
just makes being apart even harder.  
Goodbye hugs and promises to meet again soon  
makes waiting hurt more and more.  
When we're together,  
I'm happy,  
drunk on you,  
and high off of oxytocin, and serotonin, and dopamine.  
But when we're apart,  
it all goes away.  
I miss your smiles,  
I miss your hugs,  
and your voice,  
and the feel of your hand in mine.  
Withdrawal symptoms suck.


	19. Chapter 19

Falling out of love  
feels like the whole damn universe  
is falling apart.  
But after the tsunami,  
it's okay.  
You can breathe.  
You can smile.  
You're free.


	20. Chapter 20

When I said falling out of love was great  
because it meant that you  
can fall in love all over again,  
I didn't think I'd fall in love  
with the same person.


	21. My Star

I am the moon  
and you are my star.  
My glittering, shining star.  
You light up my sky.  
You are gold in my eyes.  
I love you.


	22. Love is

Love is  
looking into each other's eyes,  
hearts bursting with glee,  
and grins splitting our faces,  
and laughing for hours on end,  
chests fuzzy,  
cheeks warm with blushes.


	23. Chapter 23

You held my heart gently  
but then  
you carried it too carelessly.  
I took it back  
before you could break it.


	24. Falling Out of Love

You'll deny it for as long as you can,  
until it hurts too much.  
Then you'll wake up one day,  
feeling better, brighter, and lighter than you have in a long time.  
Falling out of love  
is surprisingly easy  
once you let yourself fall out of it.  
And you know what?  
It's exciting in a way.  
Because you get to fall in love all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a very simple and broken down background for how these poems came to life:
> 
> I fell in love at fourteen. My boyfriend lived three hours away from me. We didn’t get to see each other often, so when we did it was very special. We made a lot of good memories together.  
> We were in love for three years. Then one day, we just stopped working. He had lost interest and I had lost interest. After a date gone wrong, I went to my friend and I kissed her. When I told my boyfriend about it, he didn’t care. And then we broke up.  
> We didn’t speak for months.  
> Then we tried getting back together twice and it didn’t feel natural.  
> We didn’t speak again.  
> Then one day, we had a nice long talk and rekindled our friendship. And we’ve been friends since! :)


	25. The Stages of Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one. I hope you enjoyed reading these.  
> Those of you who are in love right now, cherish that love with all your heart because love is amazing!  
> And those of you who want to fall in love, I hope you find what you're looking for.

Falling is different for everyone,  
but there are three stages that apply to all:  
The first stage is attraction,  
When you notice the appeal of just one person  
out of 7.7 billion beautiful people,  
and you're drawn to them.  
The second stage is when attraction turns into a crush.  
When you realize that,  
not only are the wonderful on the outside,  
but also utterly amazing on the inside.  
The third and final stage,  
is when that crush turns into love.  
When suddenly,  
they've filled a spot in your heart that you never knew existed.  
And those, my friend  
are the stages of falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
